I Made Sure You Didn't Notice
by writerfangirl
Summary: Kim's been going through a rough time, but she made sure no one noticed. Only the bad thing is someone did notice. i suck at summaries. Please review! KICK!


**A/N: Hey so this is my first kickin' it fanfic. Please go easy on me I know this a very typical story I just thought it would be easy to write so please review and tell me what you think :) I do not own kickin' it or any of it's characters**

**Kim POV**

It was just another day of suckish life. You probably don't understand. The thing is, my life is what you would call... crap. My parent's always fight, my Dad abuses me -which is the reason they fight- My crush, Jack, is dating the school slut/bitch/whore Donna _bitchy _Tobin and I'm suffering from leukaemia. No one but my mom knows, We found out about week ago. pretty bad huh. Well that's Kim Crawford for you. Anyway, it's time for me to head to school. I just finished taking a shower and I put on some clothes (**I am so sorry I don't have a good fashion sense. My school wears uniform, just remember she's wearing long sleeves)** I grab my skateboard and bag and I skate to school. It was a sunny day, the exact opposite of what I'm feeling. The sky was clear the the cool wind was blowing in my face as I skate. Before I know it I'm at the doors of Seaford High. I enter and see the guys with Donna by my locker. I keep everything from my friends I wear this mask of a completely different person. A happy care-free Kim Crawford. Too bad that doesn't exist at least not anymore. I get there Donna sees me and instantly makes out with Jack. _What does he see in her. I can't believe she fooled him onto thinking she has changed *scoff* yeah right!_ The guys shot me sympathetic looks then said a chorus of "hey"s I responded with a "hi" I was getting my books when I realised they were leaning on my locker I roll my eyes and said "uh Jack you guys are leaning on my locker" with an annoyed tone. "Oh hey Kim! I didn't see ya there!". Jack acted like I was totally invisible for the past five minutes. Which in my case was getting normal now _Gee I wonder why? oh yeah that's right you were sucking faces with bitch who wears make up like she was a clown! And I thought you were scared of them._ I get my books and walk to my first class which was english. All the guys were in the same class with me except for Jack. "Kim, are you ok?" asked Milton with concern all over his face. "Yeah I'm fine just you know really sad of what Jack's becoming" "I know what you mean. Remember last week He didn't come to the dojo on time once, all because he was hanging out with Donna" said Eddie. "Tell me about it. That's not swag yo! Jack loves karate, now it's like he doesn't care" added Jerry. I frown because they were all right. Donna's changing him, for the worst. " Guys you're right but what can we do that slut is around him 24/7 I guess we'll just have to wait." I said. the guys just nodded solemnly and by then we were already in class. Halfway through the discussion I asked Ms. Santiago if I could go to the restroom. She gave me a pass, and I went. Once I got there I pulled up my sleeve and saw all my scars. The ones on my right are still fresh and the ones on my left are healing. Did I forget to mention I cut myself? Oops. Well I do, you know when the fighting and abuse is too much and when Jack and Donna just break my heart. I grabbed my blade from my pocket and slowly slashed my left arm, the blood releasing it feels good, right now if you didn't notice i cut because of Jack. I cleaned up my arm and headed back to class.

**Milton POV**

As Kim walked back in I saw something shinny from her back pocket as she sat down I noticed what it was. My eyes widen in shocked but I made sure no one saw me. It was a blade. Kim's in the front row first column and I was in the second row second column so I could see her pretty clearly. I also caught a glimpse of her right arm and saw something red. she wouldn't would she? I'll have to tell the guys and ask her about it. As soon as class was over I rush over to the guys and tell them, they were just about as shocked as me. we see Kim just go out the door we race after her and since we had about a 5 minute gap before we get to class we pull her into the janitor's closet.

**Jerry POV**

Milton told us about the blade thing and that's not cool yo! we pull Kim into the janitor's closet and she look at like I just saw Pepito pee my bed for the fourth time in a row. In other words pissed. "what!" she hissed "Kim why do you have a blade?" Milton asked nervously. Kim eye's widen the size of saucers and stutters "wh-what blade? I don't have a blade , wh-who t-told you i have a-a blade?" 5 octaves higher than her normal voice. "Milton said he saw a blade in your back pocket chica" I said. Before she could answer Eddie and Milton grabbed both her arms and pull up her sleeves. I had to look away I would've never thought Kim would cut herself "kim why?" Eddie asks his eyes slightly teary Kim just sighs and said "Guys you don't get it I can't stand to see Jack and Donna together like that!" "But that's no reason to cut yourself!" I interrupted her "NO! it's not just that, My parents are always fighting, my dad abuses me and I have Leukaemia!" We were all shocked, Kim's been going through such a rough time and we didn't even notice "Kim we're so sorry we didn't know" Milton said and hugged her, we all hugged her "Kim if you had leukaemia why didn't you tell us why didn't you tell us your situation we could've helped you" Milton said breaking the silence "I didn't wanna bring you down it's my problem not yours" Kim said with a sad smile. "We're sorry we didn't notice" I said "it's ok I didn't want you to" "you have to tell jack" Eddie said after not talking through the whole time we found out "I'll think about it but I most likely won't. we better get to class." Kim said then exiting the janitor's closet. "Guys we need to talk about this at lunch" me and Milton agreed with Eddie then we went to our separate classes.

**Kim POV**

_They know._ That's all that was going though my head and even though a huge weight was lifted off my chest I'm worried they might tell Rudy or worse Jack that is, if I don't tell him. UGH! why did it have to be me? well I'll have plenty of time to think about it, I think

-Time Skip-

**Eddie POV**

Us guys were at lunch minus Jack, talking about Kim. "I say we convince the mamacita to tell Jack " "For once I think Jerry's right" I said. "me too" here comes Kim now. She looks sad. I would be too if I were her, she really has it bad and we never noticed, I feel really bad for her. "hey guys" she said. "hey" we said altogether"guys I saw Donna making out with Brad I think she saw me but I ran away" typical Donna "Kim I think you should really tell Jack about your condition" said Milton. "and what you saw" I added. "listen to the nerd Kim he usually right yo!" Jerry said acting cool, but I can see in his eyes that he was genuinely worried for Kim. I don't blame him I am too. "yeah Kim" I said. "I know guys, I decided it would be for the best I mean if I'm going to die wether it was from the Leukaemia or my dad I want to spend as much time as I can with you guys." "Kim don't talk like that! you'll get better we'll help you with your dad to right guys?" Milton said. "right" me and Jerry both said and right on cue Jack and Donna came and said "Right what?" Jack asked

**Jack POV**

Donna and I were walking to the table when I saw Kim and the guys talking Eddie and Jerry said "right" together so I asked what they meant. Kim's acting weird. I asked Donna what she thinks and she said that she was just looking for attention because she was jealous. I don't know what to believe anymore. "Jack can we talk outside?" Kim asked, she looked kinda nervous "sure" I followed her outside. "Jack I have 2 things to tell you but do you promise not to get mad at any of what I'm going to tell you?" ok weird? but I agreed anyway "ok so the first thing is I saw Donna cheating on you with Brad" Donna was right, wow "Jack did you understand me?" "oh I understand alright, I understand that Donna was right and you're jealous!" Kim looked hurt by what I said but she deserved it right? "Jack I'm not lying it's true" "No Kim, Donna's changed. I thought that being my bestfriend you'd be happy for me! I guess you aren't my Best Friend" Kim looked like a a drop-kicked puppy "FINE!" she ran away crying. Just then the guys came up to me and screamed "JACK!" "what? she was lying about Donna" "NO SHE WASN'T YOU JERK" Jerry yelled, I've never seen him that mad, I haven't seen any of them that mad. "Why are you guys mad at me she was the one who was lying!" I defended "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE WAS GOING TO SAY NEXT! SHE HAS LEUKAEMIA JACK! SHE'S ABUSED AND HER PARENT'S ARE GIVING HER A HARD TIME! SHE'S EVEN BEEN CUTTING!" Milton yelled. Right then and there my world came crashing down. "JACK YOU'RE AN IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HER LAST WISH WAS? IT WAS TO SPEND AS MUCH TIME WITH US AS POSSIBLE" Eddie said. and with that they stormed away looking for Kim. What have I done Kim was telling the truth and she has leukaemia I'm a horrible friend I didn't even notice! I went into the Café broke up with Donna and raced to find Kim along with the guys because I just realised something I should've a long time ago

_**I love Kim Crawford**_

**Kim POV**

I can't believe him! I was trying to help him and he accused me of lying! My heart literally shattered into pieces . I went to the lake and I decided I want to end it. I don't Belong in this world and if I'm gonna die anyway why not save time and do it now. I sat there on the green grass taking in the beautiful scenery for the last time. All the guys knew this was my favourite place because this is where they threw my surprise party

_Flashback:_

_I was walking with Jack's hand over my eyes "Jack are we there yet?" I whined. He chuckled "Yes Kim we're here" and with that I saw all the guys plus Rudy with a very big picnic blanket and a delicious looking picnic. They yelled "SURPRISE!" "OMG guys thank you so much!" we ate the picnic which ultimately ended up in a food fight *cough* jerry *cough* and from then on this is where I always go when I need to think_

_End of Flashback_

I saw the flowers everywhere and I saw my reflection in the crystal clear water. I saw nothing but a broken girl, a shell of what used to be Kim Crawford. I took out my blade and slashed two gashes on both my arms. I was getting lightheaded when The guys minus jack came out and screamed "DON'T DO IT!" "Guys I'm sorry but I don't belong here" "No Kim you do belong here, you're our sister and we can work through this together!" screamed Eddie frantically. "Kim please put the knife down" Milton said with cautiousness. "Kim please" Jerry pleaded. Just then Jack came out the path with a horrified look on his face

**Jack POV**

I have to think! where would kim go? ...The LAKE! that was Kim's favourite spot. I raced towards the lake and I hear voices, and I came to see a sight I never wanted to see: Kim getting ready to stab herself in the heart with a huge gash on both her arms and the guys trying to convince her not to.

"KIM PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I'M SORRY I DOUBTED YOU PLEASE JUST PUT THE BLADE DOWN!" I pleaded she shook her and gave me a sad smile "guys, jack, I'm sorry I just don't belong here. Jack I Love you, it's ok, don't feel guilty I made sure you didn't notice none of you should feel guilt..."

then she said the words that broke me "goodbye" and with that she stabbed her heart. "KIM" we all yelled I raced to her. She was so pale. "Kim! Kim! Wake up! I love you please wake up!" I sobbed and Jack Brewer never cries. But right now I didn't care I held her body close and the guys called 911 "Jack we're so sorry" Eddie said. "No I'm sorry for being such a jerk" "Jack it wasn't your fault man. She couldn't suffer anymore we should just be happy she's in a better place know" Jerry said sounding wise. But I could't do this, I couldn't live without Kim. "Guys I'm sorry but I can't do this. Goodbye" I picked up the blade before any of them could realise what was going on I stabbed myself and I welcomed the darkness.

**No POV**

The remaining of the Wasabi Warriors grieved for months but eventually moved in with there lives. Milton became a world renowned scientist along with Julie. Jerry became a famous dancer and married Mika and Now have 2 Healthy Twins Jack and Kim. Eddie became one of the best chefs in the world and married Grace. Even though they moved on they never forgot about Jack and Kim.

_Kimberly Anne Crawford _

_August 5, 1997 - May 15, 2013_

_She Made Sure No One Noticed_

_Jackson Brewer_

_July 13, 1997 - May 15, 2013_

_He Still Noticed_

**A/N: Okay! so that's the revised version. Thank you to all who reviewed it means a lot to me :)**


End file.
